Eiji Miyamoto
• Aino Yanara (love interest) † • Yume (victim) † |faceclaim = Created by |gender = Male |height = 172 cm (5'7½") |weight = 45 kg (99 lbs) |birth = July 31 |voice = |zodiac = Leo |bloodtype = O |nationality = Japanese |events participated = • The Bearmusement Park • Survival Hope of Mutual Killing |affiliation = • Love's God Academy • Class 81-A |previous affiliation = • Dagmar Waisenhaus • Shirikane Shungou'ya • Bearmusement Park |debut = Danganronpa Chapter 1: The End of The Hope |creator = }} “ This can't be real. This is a fucking joke. Tomorrow I'll get up and I'll be in my house. This is a bad dream. — Danganronpa Chapter 1: The End of The Hope ” (宮旧 衛庇 Miyamoto Eiji) is a student in Love's God Academy's Class 81-A, and a participant of the Survival Hope of Mutual Killing featured in Danganronpa: Chapter 1. His title is Ultimate Polyglot (超高校級の「言語学者」,chō kōkō kyū no “Gengo gakusha lit. Super High School Level Polyglot). History Early Life Eiji was born in a small village in southern Japan, when he was 9 years old his parents traveled to Germany and Eiji got lost, but he quickly understood what others were saying, that's how he got to the airport, but unfortunately his Parents were not, a month later Eiji realized that the fact that he lost was not an accident, depressed decided to enter an orphanage, where he could perfect what would be his new language. Some time later the orphanage coordinators decided that Eiji had what it took to learn new languages, and he did. At age 14, Eiji had enough to return to Japan and enter the academy Shirikane Shungou'ya, where he obtained the title of Super Polyglot. Bearmusement's Park Introduction Eiji is the fifth student to be trapped to participate in The Bearmusement Park, upon awakening in that place realizes that he is kidnapped in a bathroom, and begins to blame several of his classmates, especially Kumi Kizakura, thinking it was a joke in bad taste. Abduction Together with his nineteen classmates and by a law erroneously approved by the director of the academy. The Mastermind abducted Eiji and took him to an abandoned building that had the characteristics of an academy away from the society that Eiji was lived. Later Eiji was placed a cockade in was write his name, his talent and a number that symbolized the order of the twenty students abducted being Eiji the student number one. Finally the body of Eiji was placed next to his classmates in a room that symbolized a classroom. Killing Game's Introduction thumb|left|250px|Eiji Presentation At some point Eiji wakes up and like the other students he goes to the gym door to wait for everyone to be present. Eiji is the first student to speak to Kimi, claiming the reason for being late, calling her "Ultimate sleepy", when Azdraik tries to defend Kimi, Eiji takes an arrogant attitude, saying that he is the number one student according to his cockade and therefore is superior to the others. After all the students showed up, Eiji took the P.O.V. Arguing that he is a little irritated to hear everyone talk and is altered and know that Tomoe does not remember his title, then Eiji only makes presence without saying anything else. Eiji just watches as Jin panics to see the corpse of Satoshi, when the doors open, he leaves without saying a word. (Hope in the Despair) Nunally's Breakfast The next day, when Monokuma gives his warning that three students are lying about his talent, he says that identifying a traitor is very easy. When Nunally offers to give a "friendly breakfast" Eiji accepts without saying a word, later, reacts in an arrogant way to see that Masao was making friends with Hyun and decides to go to another post, when Nunally has just prepared the desserts , He does not take any, arguing that his palate is very refined, after several of his classmates insist that he take one, Eiji accepts, after breakfast, Eiji forms a group with Kumi and Tomoe, and they will look for any exit in the academy. After Masao died, it can be seen that he does not affect him much, and rages at Kumi for making a joke "cliche". Masao's Trial When Monokuma calls them to give them new information and talk about the rules of the academy, you can see how he does not understand, and later becomes angry when Monokuma damages his cell phone next to the cell phones of others. Eiji expresses an interest in every word that Kumi says, claiming to him because he preferred to see Monokid and not worry about what was happening. When he manages to turn on the student manual, he is surprised to learn that Monokuma had found out his sexual orientation and takes a nervous attitude. When all the classmates read the File Monokuma of Masao, Eiji claims the one because Yukiko, Hyun and Kimi were with the Masao's corpse. Then Eiji leaves with Kumi and with Tomoe to find out about a clue that can reveal the assassin, and they go to the waste room, Eiji complains that he will not be able to touch a dirty floor, but when he sees that the room is clean, he exclaims that it makes him want to kiss the floor, but he does not, He would be happy not to investigate the room, but then he decides to investigate and finds a stick joined with a clothespin. Later he is seen arriving at the great red door like all the others and enters the elevator that will take them to the first school trial. At the beginning of the first school trial, Eiji is scolded by Monofunny since it was not concentrated in the primordial, during the trial, Eiji suspects Tomoe and Azdraik for not eating his dessert, and begins to interrogate them, then interrogates Ami for being the first to go first for dessert, later, suspected of Yukiko Niri, after the four suspects gave his testimonies that would make them innocent, Eiji collaborates saying that he had found certain clues, which helps to clarify the case, finding Miguel as a possible culprit, Eiji is one of the people responsible for Miguel was discovered, because his distrust made him nervous and later confess. Creation and Development 'Name' ---- His first kanji name 衛庇 eiji translated as "defense and protection". Nevertheless the two kanjis used for his name refers to protect or defend: (衛) ei is also used to refer to "defense and protection"; and (庇) shi/ji is also used to refer to "protect, shield and defend" although it can also mean "eaves, canopy, penthouse and visor". Curiously, Eiji showed himself as a person who did not care about taking care of any of his other students. Even though he came to sacrifice himself, exclaiming that if someone wanted to kill he would be willing to be his victim nobody killed him. However after the death of Hikari and the discovery that Miguel never died. Eiji, trying to continue with the hope of Hikari, accuses Miguel of being the true mastermind with the sole purpose of saving Akari, which causes Eiji to die for accusing the wrong person being executed by Monokuma. His last kanji name 宮旧 miyamoto traslated as "old palace" even though its translation is backwards. (宮) miya is also used to refer to "palace" and (旧) moto refer to "old things" although it is also used to refer to "old times, old friend and former". 'Alternate Fates' ---- In the outline of the story, it was planned that Eiji was the third student to commit murder, killing Hyun Kamishiro, however the order of the deaths was designated by a roulette wheel where in the third case Hyun Kill Nunally and Kimi is ejecuted by Monokuma by breaking the rules being Eiji one of the last four students alive but dying in the latter case after making a mistake choosing Miguel as the mastermind. Appearance Eiji is a tall young man with light blue hair with aquamarine horizontal stripes. His eyes are purple. He wears a purple vest and underneath this, a blue king shirt, a small purple scarf, with purple pants and shoes of different color, yellow right and left blue. His vest has a yellow symbol. Eiji has handcuffs with the colors of the flags of Colombia and Germany. He wears black glasses with black-transparent glass. His right ear has two piercings. Personality Eiji is a person who defines himself as kind and humble, even though he may become a little cold and manipulative, he has managed to manipulate many people to achieve his mission. Often it can be an immature, arrogant, negative and unfeeling person and often hurts people with their acts Talent and Abilities Ultimate Polyglot As a "polyglot" he has helped translate ancient and secret papyri into modern languages, sometimes when he is speaking to himself he says words or sentences in other languages. 'In other languages' Eiji's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa: Chapter 1. Relationships Monokuma Kubs :Monofunny Eiji and Monofunny interacts in the first class trial, Monofunny calls him "multi-language boy" and scolds him for thinking about other things and not going out. Class 81-A :Tomoe At the beginning of Survival Hope of Mutual Killing Eiji is disturbed to know that Tomoe does not remember his talent, but then takes a little confidence with him when teaming with Kumi Kizakura to find a way out of the academy and later to find clues to discover the killer of Masao Masahiro. Later he is accused by Eiji of being the person in charge of the murder of Masao, since he did not take a dessert. :Kumi Kizakura Kumi and Eiji maintain a neutral relationship, their personalities are very similar what causes that both have slight discussions. :Azdraik Azdraik is the first defender of Eiji's harassment of Kimi, causing Eiji to develop some hatred toward him, during the first class trial, Azdraik is one of Eiji's four suspects, arguing that Azdraik never ate the dessert, so he could have been responsible for the poison in the dessert of Masao Masahiro and later the murderer of Masao. :Kimi During the beginning of Survival Hope of Mutual Killing Eiji shows an arrogant attitude towards Kimi, because it is the last to reach the gym door calling her "Ultimate sleepy". :Masao Masahiro Masao and Eiji maintain a distant relationship, only they are seen to interact in the breakfast offered by Nunally, complaining of how Masao and Hyun Kamishiro became friends quickly, which causes Masao to respond to him in a serious way, which causes that Eiji looks for another seat, Eiji is one of the least affected when the corpse of Masao is found, but is the one that most collaborates during his class trial. :Ami Minami Ami is one of Eiji's suspects during the first class trial, arguing that she was the first to go for a dessert that could have put the poison on and subsequently be to blame for Masao's murder. :Yukiko Niri Yukiko is one of Eiji's suspects, arguing that she being the person who went before Masao to take a dessert, could have put the poison and later be guilty of the murder of Masao Masahiro. The Bearmusement Park's Participants Quotes *"Language is what makes human beings unique and different." (Eiji's trailer) *"Perhaps the killer didn't have a specific reason to kill him." (Eiji's trailer) *"Are you implying that I'm useless?" (Eiji's trailer) *"That the killer has left the door open doesn't mean that it was an accident." (Eiji's trailer) *"And are you going to teach me manners? You do not even know who you're talking to, I'm Eiji Miyamoto, The Ultimate Polyglot, besides being number one student according to this cockade, but I suppose that's nothing compared to talking to animals that just want to go to the bathroom and eat." (to Azdraik) *"I think identifying a traitor is very easy." (Eiji giving his point of view in the Masao's class trial) *"Another day of shit ... as always." (The Bearmusement Park Introduction) List of Appearances Stories= *''Danganronpa: Chapter 1 |-| Roleplays= *''A Cosplay and Fun'' (mentioned) *''The Bearmusement Park Trivia *In a beta version of the story it was planned that Eiji would lie about his talent, saying that he was the Ultimate Actor, later this idea was rejected by the fact that there was already a student with this talent who would be Mia Yashiro. *His name, like Satoshi, Aino, Ami, Jin, Yukiko, Kumi, Hyun, Akari and Hikari, was written in Katakana format in the cover letters even though his name is written in Kanji format. *Although in the story all the characters give their point of view, Eiji Miyamoto is considered the protagonist of Danganronpa: Chapter 1. *The alias Eiji Fuckamoto is replaced for Eiji Putamoto in the Spanish version and Eiji Hurenmoto in the German version. This happens by language's translation. *Along with Miguel and Satoshi Akiyama. They were the only students in Danganronpa: Chapter 1 series that wearing 3 appearances (Killing Game, Love's God Academy's uniform and an Bathrobe). *According to Kumi Kizakura at the Love's God Academy's party, Eiji and Hyun felt attraction to Masao. However, this couldn't be confirmed in the Killing Game, since all the students were brainwashed. Gallery image gallery Navigation Category:Danganronpa: Chapter 1 Characters Category:Literature and Language-based Talents Category:Talent: Polyglot